Yours Forever, Syaoran
by Sakuras Ray Of Hope
Summary: They say all fairy tales come to a close. But this one seemed to live forever - even after the death of the one she loved.
1. Prologue

Yours Forever, Syaoran

They say all fairy tales come to a close. But this one seemed to live forever - even after the death of the one she loved. 

Disclaimer: Me own nothing except the plot and the story. All Anime characters used here are not mine. If they are, I will state it at the end of the chapter. Ja ne. {This goes for all the other chapters, too}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yours Forever, Syaoran: Prologue

+ + + + Flashback + + + +

__

It was sunset. A Large and welcoming castle looms behind a balcony, where two figures stand, facing each other, hand in hand. 

"I love you, Syaoran. Promise we'll be together forever?" The kind voice of Princess Sakura said, breaking the stillness of the calm evening. The speaker's companion, Prince Syaoran, nodded, looking into her eyes, falling into her emerald orbs. 

"Yes, I will forever be a part of you, and you shall be a part of I. I make my solemn vow, here and now." He spoke with a masculine timbre in his voice that any would have fallen for. Unfortunately for those, this certain amber-eyed wolf belonged to this Cherry Blossom princess. 

The young man got onto his knees, smiling, as Princess Sakura giggled her melodic giggle. He held her hand to his heart, and spoke once more.

"I, Prince Syaoran Li, of the Li Kingdom, vow to forever be Princess Sakura Kinomoto, Princess of the Kinomoto Kingdom's one and only and she will be my one and only. We will never be apart, in life or in death." As he finished, he got back on his feet, and they sealed the vow with a tender and passionate kiss. 

"I love you, Syaoran." Sakura's melodic voice said again.

"And I love you, Sakura." Syaoran answered as they held each other, watching the sun leave the sky, the stars dawning upon them. 

+ + + + End Flashback + + + +

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, seems good enough for the prologue! R+R please, and you'll discover a few.............things about this certain couple and others in the next chapter.........or maybe the next?? Maybe I'll keep doing flashbacks to annoy you! *grins evilly, but is then hit by a tomato* OWWW!! Ok, ok, just R+R please and the next chapter will be coming soon. Ja ne. *rubs head and walks away, muttering something about ungrateful people* 


	2. Chapter 1

Yours Forever, Syaoran

A/n: Second chappie finally uppie!! ^_^ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yours Forever, Syaoran: Chapter 1

Dusk had long since settled around a looming castle. A figure stood on the balcony of the castle, looking out over the sparkling lake behind her home. To Princess Sakura, the view which she had loved her whole life didn't seem so welcoming anymore. A soft wind blew by, and Sakura tightened the grip around her shawl, but it didn't help much. For there was one other reason that had made her shiver, one other reason she no longer found the view before her enchanting. The love of her life, her soul mate, had been sent into the war with the Janelian kingdom. 

Princess Sakura was of the Kinomoto Kingdom, and had been betrothed to Syaoran, the prince of the Li Kingdom, since birth. Things didn't go well at first, but they grew to love each other, and found they were destined to be together. When they were finally 18, they were married, and Sakura went to live with him. For three years, they lived and ruled happily as Prince and Princess together. But, they got wind of an attack being planned. Soon, Syaoran was forced, as the Prince of the Li, to head the attack against the Janelians. 

And the war has been on for two years. 

Sakura stared out towards the glistening lake once again. The Moon beamed down onto it, giving the impression of dancing silver lights. Sakura sighed. '_How can the moon seem so happy, when the atmosphere is not?' _

"That is because the moon wishes to make Princess Sakura happy." A Kind voice said from behind Sakura. Sakura couldn't help but smile as she turned around, coming face to face with her advisor, cousin and best friend, Tomoyo. 

"Good evening my lady Sakura. I hope I wasn't interrupting your perpetual thoughts of the moon's oh-so-forgiving beams?" Tomoyo said as she bowed, flashing her warm and familiar smile. Sakura smiled back. 

"Good evening to you to, my dear Tomoyo-chan. And hai, you were interrupting my thoughts. Sometimes I really wish you didn't have the power to read people's minds." Sakura grinned, Tomoyo coming to stand beside her.

"Oh? And why is that?" 

"Well, it seems that you are always getting into mine. It's getting rather annoying, you know." Tomoyo and Sakura grinned at each other before staring out at the crystal lake, once more in a peaceful and comfortable silence. Suddenly, a maid came bustling into Sakura's room, looking frantic. She spotted the two young women on the balcony and rushed forth. Both girls turned to look at her. Sakura knew who this certain maid was. She was one of Tomoyo and Sakura's secret friends, Rika. 

"Princess Sakura, we have just gotten a letter from Prince Syaoran!" she exclaimed. Sakura and Tomoyo immediately jumped, both forgetting to be ladylike, and grabbed the letter from Rika's hand. Rika giggled, bowed, then left. After about five minutes of fighting over the letter, it was apparent who the winner was as Sakura sat down on her bed and triumphantly opened the letter and read it aloud to Tomoyo:

__

Dearest Sakura,

I am forever sorry for not writing. The battle is turning grim, but victory is almost in our hands. I promise to come back to you soon, please do not fret, my love. I still remember our vow, and I abide by it everyday. Please wait for my return. 

Love,

Syaoran

P.s. Your brother is..............alive and well. We will both be back soon.

Sakura stared at the short letter, reading it over and over, not sure what to do. She couldn't cry, shout, laugh, smile, anything. She had just read a letter written from her beloved. Tomoyo frowned, trying to read her best friend's thoughts, but her mind was clouded.  
"Dear Sakura-chan, what is wrong? Syaoran has just written you a letter, his very first in two years," Tomoyo growled a bit as she said that. "and he has also reassured you that your brother is fine." Sakura looked up at Tomoyo, tears brimming her emerald eyes. 

"I thought you were psychic?" She snapped, although her face showed no reproach. Tomoyo frowned again and Sakura immediately looked back at the letter. 

"He is lying. I know he is. The aura of this letter is tense......" She trailed off. She lay down on her bed, dropping the letter on the floor. Tomoyo sighed. _'Poor little Cherry Blossom. She thinks her beloved would lie to her. Poor, poor little Cherry Blossom.' _Tomoyo repeated in her head, tucking Sakura into bed, then walking silently outside to where Hiiragizawa Eriol, the king's loyal advisor and the reincarnate from the almighty wizard, Clow Read, stood, waiting for Tomoyo. As she walked out, she closed the door slowly and silently behind her. 

"I guess that didn't go well." Eriol said, looking at Tomoyo's troubled face. Tomoyo could only nod as he linked his arm in hers and they began to walk to the garden, chatting silently. 

~*~*~

A creature in the shadows watched the sleeping figure of Sakura and sighed softly. 

"Let us hope that Syaoran Li does not return in a hurry. Give me a year Naraku, and Sakura will be in your arms only." 

Then the figure disappeared. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ooh, cliff-hanger! I think...........oh well, anyway, who's the creature thing in the shadows? Why is Sakura so unhappy? 


	3. Chapter 2

Yours Forever, Syaoran

A/n: Ok, third chappie up, and we had a few problems with the second chapter, but it's fixed and everything. Enjoy the chapter! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yours Forever, Syaoran: Chapter Two

"I see that Sakura was not happy. I know because I read both of your minds, but still, even I would be happy to hear from my love after two long years of waiting." Eriol said, talking to Tomoyo in the Li Castle's grand and beautiful garden. They were sitting on a bench near the far end of the garden, backed by a sparkling fountain which was, at the moment, only humming softly. The moon was fully over head now, indicating midnight, but the two advisors, Eriol and Tomoyo, were to deep into their conversation about Sakura's problems to notice. And besides, they didn't have a curfew. Tomoyo sighed sadly, Eriol taking her hand in his, 

"She thinks Syaoran was lying. I sensed from the letter the tense aura she felt, but I did not think he could be lying. After all, of course the letter's aura would be tense, he was probably writing it in the middle of the battle field." she sighed again, her head turning upward toward the sky and it's beautiful shining moon and twinkling stars. Eriol followed her gaze. 

"Dear Tomoyo, she is, after all, the clowcards mistress and a very, I mean very, powerful sorceress. She could sense these things, and she is the only one who knows Syaoran like she knows her own name. She could be perfectly right -"

"But Eriol, no one calls Prince Syaoran a liar! He's as true to his word as he is to his beloved!" Tomoyo nearly shouted. 

"Tomoyo, I'm afraid you don't understand, there are many reasons Syaoran could be lying. It could be because he doesn't want to hurt her -" Tomoyo stared at him wide-eyed before shouting out more. 

"Hiiragizawa, he hurt her a lot because she as well as I know he wouldn't lie!" 

"Tomoyo, I know, I read your mind -" Suddenly Tomoyo couldn't stand it anymore. Sakura being sad, then Eriol accusing one of hers and HIS best friends of lying, then openly admitting to entering her most private thoughts was too much. She stood up and slapped him across his left cheek. He stared, wide-eyed at her, and she stared with the same surprised expression on her face, surprised that she, Tomoyo Daidouji, the utmost gentle and kind one, after Sakura of course, could do that. A reddish-bluish mark began to form where she had slapped him and she gasped when he winced. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered and ran away, tears brimming her eyes. She continued running until she got to her room. She slammed the door behind her, then broke down crying, unable to stop. Back in the garden, Eriol stared after her.

"I'm sorry, too, Tomoyo." He whispered into the darkness before also starting to cry, not because the pain in his left cheek, but because it was his fault she hit him, and he felt sorry for making her do something she could never do. 

~~*~~

__

A white rose wavered slightly in the wind, but only slightly because a larger red rose was entwined around it in a strangely intimate manner. The wind blew hard, but these two roses had survived through so much; they weren't giving up any time soon. Suddenly, a strong gust flew by like a train, and it almost completely uprooted the two roses. 

Sakura sat up in bed, sweating profusely. _That was a strange dream....._ she thought. She got out of bed and almost tripped over her long dress. She had forgotten that after she read the letter, she just fell asleep without changing. Blushing, a little embarrassed at herself, she walked over to her walk-in closet and pulled out a spaghetti-strap, pale pink night gown, one of Sakura's favorite articles of clothing. The satin gown came to above her knees, showing off the rest of her creamy legs, cherry blossoms decorating the top of the gown. At the back, the opening went from her neck to about three inches above her waist, showing much of her back, but it was covered by the Princess' waist-length, silky, auburn hair. She also had matching satin slippers, which fit perfectly around her tiny feet. All of this, of course, was compliments of Tomoyo, who had much talent when it came to the art of sewing and creating clothing for Sakura, who just happened to be Tomoyo's favorite model. 

Sakura sighed happily, entering the bathroom with the gown. She took a quick shower and changed, then went back out to bed. Finding herself not tired anymore, she decided on chatting with her best friend, especially after that weird dream. She checked the rather large grandfather clock in the hallway and smiled a tiny bit. She assumed she was awake, so she pulled on her pink satin over dress and robe, then tiptoed out into the long and quiet hallway, heading towards Tomoyo's room. 

~~*~~

Wide awake, as Sakura had thought, Tomoyo stood on her balcony, letting the cool air of the night swim into her room. Her mind wandered to the previous evening with Eriol. She frowned thinking of that incident. Why had she hit Eriol? She didn't mean to, it wasn't his fault. She was just mad at the little wolf for making her Sakura sad. A small moan escaped Tomoyo's lips. She would do anything to talk to Sakura right then and there, but the little cherry blossom was sound asleep in her bed, probably dreaming about Syaoran. Syaoran, yes the little lying wolf. Why did Eriol and Sakura always have to be right? She sighed. Suddenly, there was a tiny knock at the door before it creaked open. Tomoyo was frightened. No one was up at this hour. Could it be Eriol, wanting revenge? No, he was to kind. But it was a possibility. 

"Wh-who's there?" Tomoyo asked, frightened. The door opened some more and Tomoyo froze. In her head she asked the same question again. 

__

Who's there? 


	4. Chapter 3

Yours Forever, Syaoran

A/n: Ok, the fourth chapter is up, but no one is REVIEWING!! Please review, your reviews, flames, comments, anything is encouragement to me to write more. Please review. Thankies. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yours Forever, Syaoran: Chapter 3

The door the creaked open all the way and Tomoyo sighed a pang of relief. Before her stood the white-clad figure of Sakura, frightened and shivering slightly of Tomoyo's cold room. She walked in, her arms tightening on her thin-as-paper robe.

"S-Sakura?" Tomoyo finally breathed. Sakura smiled a little at her friend and Tomoyo let out a sigh of relief. 

"Hai, Tomoyo. Sorry if I scared you....." She added sheepishly. Tomoyo grinned and held out her hand to Sakura.

"Well, I guess this makes us even for the balcony scene earlier." They both giggled as Sakura took Tomoyo's hand and allowed Tomoyo to lead her to the balcony. They both stared at either the garden or the moon or the star-filled sky, wrapped up in their own thoughts, sharing a comfortable silence. Suddenly a thought struck Tomoyo, realizing that much grief had been made and Tomoyo knew not why.

"Sakura?" Sakura, still stuck in her own world, staring at the shining moon, answered with a mere "Mmmmm?" 

"Why did you think Syaoran was lying in the letter?" Tomoyo asked, a little scared at the Cherry Blossom's reaction. Through all of this, she had forgotten about her psychic ability, allowing her best friend to tell her what she needed to say. Sakura tore her gaze from the moon and stared at Tomoyo, her emerald eyes confused. Then it hit her.

"Oh, that.......well, I just _know_ that he was lying Tomoyo. Did you notice the letter's tense aura?" Tomoyo nodded.

"Yes, but he probably wrote the letter in the middle of a battle field. He _is_ in a war, you know."

"Yes, I know, but have you forgotten that I'm a powerful sorceress? I just _know_ these things. And I knew right then and there that he was lying to me. My brother is not alive and well." Tomoyo looked shocked.

"B-but, how? I mean-" Sakura put up a hand to silence Tomoyo. Noticing tears slowly running down Sakura's face, Tomoyo panicked, but tried to keep quiet as her friend had instructed.

"H-his aura disappeared. A few days ago, his powerful aura, well you know his aura, it just disappeared. And I knew that he was either so injured that his aura was too week to be felt, or that he was......was....." She trailed off, her running tears turning into streaming waterfalls. Tomoyo swept over to her friend and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. Sakura hugged her back, sobbing into her purple nightgown. 

"Oh god Tomoyo, my brother, could it possibly be that he's......._dead_?" Sakura put enough feeling into that one last world that Tomoyo began to cry as well. 

~~*~~

The same dark figure that had been watching Sakura stood in the same dark place. A white orb floats in front of it, and in it are Sakura and Tomoyo crying. The creature shook it's head, long hair fraying the stillness of the night. It tapped it's long staff on the cave's cold floor and light fills it, revealing itself. A tiny, tick-like thing jumped up onto it's throne beside it.

"Meilin?" It squeaked. Meilin let out another evil chuckle. 

"Yes, Aka-hoshi?" She said in a seemingly-innocent-but-definitely-not voice. 

"Is Prince Syaoran lying? Like Princess Sakura says? But that would mean that Prince Touya is dead......could that be it?" Meilin gave an exasperated sigh then swatted at the tiny tick before getting up and walking over to the tiny window over by the far end of the cave. It was the only one in their tiny cave. 

"Prince Touya is in fact, dead. Poor soul, and I did have a sort of crush on him. But my heart is in my words to Naraku. I promised him that I would kill Syaoran and give Sakura to him. Or that the war with the invisible Janelians," She chuckled before continuing. "will kill him and with no where to go, poor Princess Sakura will come running to someone for advice. And I'll be right there for her." She smiled darkly before tapping her staff on the floor again. The room was enveloped with a dark red light and when it faded, Meilin no longer stood in front of Aka-hoshi, but a young girl with pale skin, raven colored hair and violet eyes wearing a pale blue dress: Tomoyo. Aka-hoshi rewarded her transformation with applause and the evil with bowed. 

"Bravo, bravo Meilin! So when are you going to carry out your plan?" Aka-hoshi asked excitedly. Meilin/Tomoyo pretended to look thoughful, then snapped her fingers, tapped her staff on the cold floor and then disappeared from that very spot, leaving darkness and red smoke in her wake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n: Okie, suspenseful, no? ^_^ Review and I might right the next chapter. Thankies!


	5. Chapter 4

Yours Forever, Syaoran

A/n: Okay, the next chapter is up. *Yawn* No one is reviewing my stories, and you all know that your reviews are greatly appreciated and show me that I am a good writer. It's encouragement to continue with my stories. Once I finish this story, I'm beginning a newer, more epic kind of romance story, but it turns out that many of my stories are about real-life/Anime crossovers..........wait, why am I telling you this? *evil chuckle* You'll have to find out for yourself. Well, anyway, please read and review and the story will be finished in no time. Thanks! 

On to the Fic!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yours Forever, Syaoran: Chapter 4

Sunlight streamed through the opened curtains of Sakura's room, waking the gentle princess from her peaceful sleep. She rubbed her emerald green eyes and tossed her honey-hued hair over her shoulder. Kero, her guardian, awoke at the same time his mistress did. He flew over to Sakura and plopped down on her shoulder, smiling.

"Good Morning, Sakura-chan!" He said cheerfully. Sakura smiled at the little being and pat him on the head.

"Good morning Kero-chan!" She stretched. "I had a great sleep last night. Welp, time to get dressed!" She got up, Kero still on her shoulder. She walked into her closet and pulled out a full skirted, light pink, floor sweeper with white ribbons adorning it. The sleeves of the dress was short and flared, so when she raised her arms, they would fold back in a fan-like affect. She slipped on the dress, being careful not to muss it, all the time humming a sweet and cheerful morning tune. She sat down in front of her rather large vanity and pulled began to fix her hair. She pulled it back in a half ponytail and carefully weaved a net of cherry blossoms into it that Tomoyo had given her the day before. She finished her hair by placing a lovely tiara studded with pink cherry blossom-shaped diamonds on top and smiled once more at her lovely complexion. 

"Sakura can we go eat now? I'm hungry!" Kero complained. Sakura smiled at him and slipped on a pair of pink satin slippers. Kero flew over to her shoulder. 

"Ok Kero, we'll go now." A tiny knock at the door stopped her. 

"Come in!" Sakura called happily. The door slowly opened and Sakura smiled at the figure that stood before her. 

"Oh good morning Tomoyo-chan! Oh you do look lovely!" Sakura cried, and the words she spoke were true. Tomoyo wore a dress of lavender silk, trimmed with creamy white ribbons. It's sleeves ended at the elbow but then had a fringe of lace that reached about six inches below the elbow and she wore lavender slippers on her feet. Her hair let down and twined with lavender ribbons and tiny white flowers. A dainty silver tiara studded with amethysts finished off the picture. 

"Why thank-you Sakura-chan! And you look great yourself. Why don't we go down to the great hall for breakfast?" Tomoyo asked, smiling. Sakura got up and took Tomoyo's arm. The two 18-year-olds walked arm-in-arm to the great hall downstairs, chatting merrily, but came across an someone Tomoyo didn't particularly want to see that cheeful morning: Eriol.

He walked out of his room, about 3 doors down of Sakura's room. Both girls gasped when they saw him, Tomoyo especially for how good he looked. He wore a dark blue tuxedo made of soft and comfortable fabric. It had a lose white undershirt, and comfortable black shoes. He was, quite frankly, very handsome. He smiled at Sakura and Tomoyo as they walked up to him. 

"Good morning Princess Sakura and Princess Tomoyo! Lovely day, no?" He asked cheerfully, talking to Tomoyo as thought he had forgotten the night before. Unbeknownst to her, he had not, and neither did she, but she thought he did and followed along. 

"Good morning Prince Eriol. Yes it is a lovely day. Care to join us to the great hall for breakfast?" Sakura asked, smiling that million-yen smile of hers. Eriol smiled back and took her other free arm. 

"Love to. So, did you sleep well daughter?" Sakura couldn't help but smile at his habit of calling her such sweet names as 'daughter', 'sweet' or all the other things she could think of. 

"Yes I slept quite well. After a little midnight chat with Tomoyo of course. I was fine after that." Eriol looked over at Tomoyo and smiled (a/n: Wow, everyone always smiles here!). She blushed and looked ahead at the large golden double doors that had suddenly appeared before them, signaling the entrance of the Great hall. Two guards stood on either side, and bowed low before the threesome and opened the two doors for them. The trio entered, still chattering silently, Tomoyo looking a little forlorn. 

"Ah, Good morning dear Princess Sakura!" A cheery voice called. It was Prince Yamazaki, Princess Chiharu's husband. He was known for his little habit of lying, and his wife, Chiharu, knew exactly how to handle him. She appeared behind her husband, smiling happily.

"Good Morning Chiharu-chan, Yamazaki-kun!" Sakura chirped. Eriol and Tomoyo bowed low and smiled at their friend's. Eriol pulled out two seats beside each other and held his hand for Sakura and Tomoyo to sit. They both smiled and sat down, Yamazaki doing the same for Chiharu. They ordered their breakfast from a passing servant, eating and chatting the morning away. 

~~*~~

"Princess Sakura, Princess Sakura!! Oh dear, Princess Sakura, where are you?" a familiar voice called. Rika was running about the entire castle looking for Sakura. She carried a letter in her hand, and seemed rather excited. Tomoyo, being in her room the whole time, stuck her head out of the door.   
"Rika-chan, why are you yelling for Sakura? She's right here in my room." Sakura's head followed Tomoyo's and Rika's face flushed from embarrassment. 

"Uh, Princess Sakura? I have a letter for you from your father." She bowed before handing the letter to Sakura. Sakura gave her a smile.

"Why not join us, Rika-chan?" Rika smiled sadly but shook her head, quickly explaining that she was busy. Sakura shrugged, smiled then she and Tomoyo reentered her room, shutting the door tightly behind them. 

"Hurry Sakura-chan, I want to see what Uncle Fujitaki (A/n: Spelling?) has written to us!" Sakura grinned at her friend's eagerness and quickly opened the letter. 

To My Dear Sakura-chan, and my beloved niece, Tomoyo-chan,

Sakura, how good it is to hear from you. Gomen if this letter reaches you a bit later than needed, but you know how the mail is. It's very hard to get letters from Janelia to our kingdom. I have bad news. Your brother is injured. He's very weak from his latest battle with the Janelians. We are sending him home, much to his protests. The good news is that Syaoran will be accompanying him. But it will only be about a week before Touya and Syaoran's wounds are treated before they get back. I hope you use this time with him well. 

Moreover, the war is falling to the side of good. News of whether the battle has been won will be in soon. Expect Syaoran and Touya. 

Your Father,

King Fujitaki

Sakura gaped at the letter, reading it over and over, as she had with the letter from her husband. This time though, she knew her father wasn't lying. She squealed and jumped up, hugging Tomoyo, laughing gleefully.

"Oh Tomoyo, he's coming back, he's coming back!!" Tomoyo laughed. Yes the full-of-life little cherry blossom was back.

"Oh I can not wait! This is to exciting!" She got up and danced around the room, looking as if she were on cloud nine. Tomoyo sighed happily. 

"Come Sakura-chan. We must dress our best." Sakura danced over to Tomoyo and let her lead her to her closet. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n: Ok, This chapter is done and I finally got a review from someone. Well, R+R please. Oh and if you'd like to see some of my other [horrible/wonderful/half-and-half] works, check out my profile. ^_~ I have some good ones coming soon. 


	6. Chapter 5

Yours Forever, Syaoran

A/n: Okie dokios, this chappie is up and at 'em. Thanx Cherry Blossomz Gurl for the little "Fujitaki" correction *sweatdrop* And thanx everyone for the reviews! See you!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yours Forever, Syaoran: Chapter 5

"Princess Sakura, you husband's carriage is coming." Prince Yamazaki called. The entire kingdom, it seemed, was waiting in the grand ball room for the visit of the two princes. The only ones NOT present were Princess Sakura and Princess Tomoyo. 

"Where are they? I was so sure that Princess Sakura would have wanted to see Prince Sya- OWW! Chiharu!" Chiharu nudged him in the side, then pointed at the grand stairs.

"Look, there they are!" And she was right. Arm-in-arm, Princess Sakura and Tomoyo were walking down the stairs, both looking quite pretty. Sakura wore a full-skirted, pearly white chiffon over creamy satin. The sleeves ended at the elbow, then gave a sort of cone-like effect as they grew outward toward her wrists. Pearly white slippers adorned her feet, and it was soon clear that Tomoyo had done everything, including her hair. She had braided two strands of hair from the sides of her head and pulled them back and captured them with a silver clip. To finish off the product, a silver tiara, studded with opals, was added. Tomoyo wore the same thing, except her dress was all purple, lavender and thistle. Both girls looked equally lovely, so it wasn't surprising that the whole kingdom was staring at them.

"Uh, so sorry we were late, but Tomoyo was working on my hair. Did you say that their carriage was coming?" Yamazaki nodded. Sakura smiled warmly at her people then practically ran to the grand doors, awaiting the arrival of Syaoran and Touya.

~~*~~

"NO!" A scream echoed through the dark and dense forest. It came from the cavern under the old mining shaft in the middle of the forest. 

"THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! ARGHHHH!" Meilin's angry scream echoed again through the forest as she blasted a red fireball at the ceiling of the cave. Aka-hoshi jumped behind a log and cowered in fear.

"M-mistress Meilin! Please, s-stop! Screaming isn't going to accomplish anything!" he stammered toward the angry-and-growing-angrier Meilin Rae. 

"HOW CAN I STOP? Delinia did not complete her mission! I specifically told her to stop that letter from getting to the Princess. But NOOOOOOOOOOOO, she had to go and get herself killed, and the letter was obtained by non other than the Princess of the Li Kingdom!" She screamed again, panting hard. 

"M-Meilin!" Meilin shot him an angry glare.

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE SAYING ANYTHING, BAKA AKA-HOSHI! YOU HELPED KILL MY SWEET DELINIA!" She shook with rage. Aka-hoshi shook with fear. "AND NOW THE TWO STUPID PRINCES ARE HEADING TO THE LI KINGDOM! Kami-sama, Naraku is NOT going to be happy with ME -" A sudden bright flash of light emitted from the large stone basin set in the floor in the middle of the cavern. When the light faded away, a man in some sort of ceremonial robes stood before them, his long staff pointed at Meilin and Aka-hoshi, Meilin in particular. Meiln gasped and got down on her knees. 

"N-Naraku! My lord Naraku!" She kept saying. Naraku cackled and lowered his staff.

"Meilin Rae, I thought you were queen of all warriors? How did your falcon, 'Delinia' get the letter to my lovely Princess Sakura, when I specifically said I did not want them to get it?" Meilin shivered. 

"M-My lord, I'm so sorry. Delinia was a-a stupid, stupid bird, I should never have gotten her. I had been thinking of getting rid of her, but she's dead-" Naraku struck his staff on her back and she screamed. Naraku cackled.

"Delinia is not dead, she is here." He tapped his staff on the floor and the large falcon-raven type bird, Delinia, appeared in front of him, entrapped in some sort of glowing red orb. Meilin gasped.

"Delinia! Oh my poor, sweet-" She looked at Naraku, then backed up, cowering. He smirked.

"I thought you HATED Delinia? Or was I mistaken?" He positioned his staff above the glowing orb, getting ready to strike it. 

"NO! DELINIA!" Naraku cackled and struck his staff, hard, on the orb. The bird screamed, a tear fell, then Delinia fell lifeless from the orb. Meilin screamed.

"DELINIA! HOW COULD YOU, NARAKU!" Naraku laughed harder, then struck his staff once more over the fallen bird, and it disappeared. Naraku finally stopped laughing and turned his back on Meilin who was staring at the spot Delinia had been, tears streaming down her face.   
"Now that that problem is taken care of, let's get on to other business shall we? You must kill Prince Syaoran. I don't want the Janelians to do our dirty work anymore. You and another warrior must personally take Syaroan out, then you will kidnap Sakura and bring her here. My precious Sakura will be brainwashed and she and I shall rule this planet together." He gave a small sigh then turned back to Meilin, anger written all over her face.

"W-who's the other warrior?" She asked, still fixing Naraku with her death glare. Naraku glared back. 

"His name is Azumamaro. He's a top warrior of the Finnegan Kingdom's army. He agreed to help me on one condition."  
"Oh? And what was the condition?" Meilin asked, actually quite curious.

"The condition was that I give you to him." Meilin jumped, outraged.

"Lord Naraku, if I might say, I am in love with not him but another so you can not give me up to some......some brain dead idiot who wants a good fuck! If he wants a girl, let him get his own!" Naraku smirked, quite amused. 

"Well, my sweet, it's either I give you to him, or I kill your precious Haruki. It's your decision." Meilin stared at him, horror written all over her face. She looked down at the floor and Naraku knew her answer. 

"Very well. OUR decision has been made. Azumamaro will arrive at the crack of dawn tomorrow." Then he tapped his staff on the floor three times and disappeared. Meilin broke down, crying, Aka-hoshi, after all this time, finally crawled out from behind his log. 

"Do not fret Meilin. I have a plan." Meilin looked at the little being and Aka-hoshi could have sworn he saw a tiny hint of a smile on her face before she lowered her head in her hands and answered with a simple "What?". Aka-hoshi smiled then began to tell his plan. 

"We will seek revenge." 

~~*~~

"Chiharu, what time is it?" Sakura asked. The sky had begun to darken, and the moon was just coming up. Tomoyo, Sakura, Chiharu, Yamazaki, and Eriol were the only ones outside, as the whole kingdom had decided to finally go home. Chiharu looked at her husband's watch them back up at Sakura.. She gave a tiny smile.

"Sakura-chan, don't worry. He'll be here. They both will." 

"Yes I suppose......." Just as her words left her mouth, the soft clacking of horses was heard. The five teenagers looked toward the walkway, and the four guards that had been standing by the door stiffened. The carriage came into plain view and Sakura's face brightened as it came to a halt in front of them. The driver, looking hungry and tired with his heavy armor, stumbled down from his seat near the top and stood to open the door to the carriage. 

"Hello, Princess Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu and Prince Eriol and Yamazaki." The driver said.

"Hello to you to." The five teenagers answered in unison. The driver gave a weak smile then collapsed onto Chiharu. Chiharu screamed.

"AHHH!! HE'S DEAD!" 

"No, no Chiharu-chan. He's tired. Guards! Come and bring this man into the infirmary immediately." Sakura called. Two of the guards walked over to the fallen driver, picked him up, then walked inside. The remaining two guards went over to the carriage and opened the door. A young man with all-to-familiar and unruly chestnut hair stumbled out. Sakura's face lit up.

"S-Syaoran?" She asked timidly, as though afraid he may be an imposter. Syaoran smiled his warm and familiar smile and Sakura jumped into his arms.   
"SYAORAN!! AHHH!!!" She cried. He smiled weakly at her.

"H-Hello, Sakura." She immediately jumped out of his arms and he collapsed onto her, as the driver had done to Chiharu. She set his head in her lap and played with his hair a little. Then one of the guards came over and lifted him from her lap, the other guard already heading inside with Touya. Sakura hadn't even gotten to see him and everyone was already heading inside.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!!" She squealed, a little to happy. Tomoyo giggled then ran and ushered everyone else inside.   
"Well, thanks a lot Tomoyo-chan." She grumbled then started to the infirmary.

"Dear Sakura-chan, you are overwhelmed with your husband being here and all, but you must let him rest. You may see him in the morning." She dragged Sakura to her room, much to her angry protests, and after about an hour, finally coaxed the cherry blossom to leave her husband alone and go to sleep. She took a short shower, changed, then went to bed.   
"Good night Tomoyo-chan." She murmured. Kero smiled tiredly then snuggled into bed next to her. Tomoyo kissed the top of Sakura's head and fixed the blanket tighter around Sakura.

"Good night, dear Sakura-chan. Good night Kero-chan." Then she made her way out the door where, much to her surprise, Eriol awaited her, as he did every night. 

~~*~~

Naraku sits on a throne of some sort somewhere in the forest, a glowing kind of orb floating in front of him. Beside him sat the reincarnated and brainwashed bird, Delinianna. Naraku smiled and stroked the orb affectionately. Inside the orb is the sleeping figure of Sakura with Kero snuggled into her arms.

=In the Orb=

"Good night Kero-chan." Sakura murmured.

"Good night Sakura-chan." Kero murmured back. Then they both fell asleep. 

=Back to Naraku=

"Good night, my sweet Sakura-chan. You will soon be mine and that will be me in your tender arms. You may count on that." Then he tapped the orb twice. White smoke filled it and it suddenly showed Syaoran in the infirmary. He spat at him.

"Syaoran, you will not have my dear Sakura-chan. She is the bearer of the heart that I need to rule this world. And she is MY beloved. Stay away, or else." Then he struck his staff upon the orb. The room in which Naraku sat faded to darkness, Delinianna, the orb and Naraku himself, gone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey there peoplez! Some things must be said about the pronunciations and such in this chapter of the story:

+ Delinia is MY bird that I made up from another fantasy story I plan to write. You don't steal it. Her name is pronounced: Del-inn-EE-ya

+ Naraku is from Inu-yasha, so I must say that he is NOT mine, I am just using him 'cause I ran out of villainy names. His name is pronounced: Nu-rok-OO 

+ Azumamaro is My warrior. Yes he is a stupid brain dead idiot who wants a good fuck - lol. His name is pronounced: Azz-oom-am-aru

+ Haruki is also MINE. In this story, he's Meilin's beloved and he loves her back. His name is pronounced as it is written.

+ Aka-hoshi is some stupid name I made up, meaning Red Evil, or something like that. He's mine, and he is a tiny tick-like bug that is neutral when it comes to the sides of good and bad. His name is pronounced as it is written,

+ Delinianna is the reincarnated version of Delinia. She is mean and untruthful and is on Naraku's side in this story. Her name is pronounced: Del-inn-EE-yan-Nu

More A/n: Oh and sorry for cursing. (You know the F*&^ thing), but my best friend was over at my house and she just typed that ENTIRE scene after I told her the character's personality and what-not. 

And Yes, as many have been asking, Meilin and Aka-hoshi are planning on getting revenge from Naraku for killing Delinia. She was more than a bird, she was, in fact, Haruki's little sister, Seshana. Although I didn't type this in the story, that is what it is, so don't expect me to type it in the next chapter. 

Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please R+R, I'd appreciate it. And check out my other stories. I'm currently working on a story called "Music of My Heart" and It's coming out soon. I'll give you a preview, but only if I get..............five reviews? Yeah, five reviews and I'll give you a preview of "Music of My Heart" at the end of my next chapter. 

Well, until we meet again,

Sakura-chan


End file.
